Encounter in the Corridor
by Harbor Chaos
Summary: .. the cold had beckoned him out of bed and the darkness called for him to explore.


Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, you are sadly mistaken. Nothing is mine except for the plot (which isn't even all that original) and the Wanglestompers (which I just made up)- everything else belongs to JK Rowling. 

**Encounter In The Corridor**

Darkness had settled around the castle's walls and only scattered bits of light from the windows guided him around the possibly forgotten corridor. His bare feet were completely aware of the cold floor beneath them and he shivered slightly as he took another step. Sounds echoed around and he held his invisibility cloak higher above him in fear of being seen by Filch or a teacher, but the cold had beckoned him out of bed and the darkness called for him to explore. 

Everything looked different at night, he finally realized. He barely had a chance to notice before since every time he went out at night he was accompanied by at least one of his friends, and now he realized how everything seemed to show it's own beauty in the dimness. 

The boy followed the stone walls further and further as his footsteps created invisible patterns on the ground. He wasn't tired at all and some part of him wanted to walk aimlessly around the rest of the night. 

A faint humming ahead caused him to stop dead in his tracks and out of his thoughts. Like the world had known already he would be in this situation, he found himself hiding behind a large statue of a knight in armor even if he was under the invisibility cloak. The humming had become louder and he steadied himself for anything that would come. 

He couldn't help but catch his breath as a figure emerged from the shadows. The moonlight's brilliance filtered through the glass of the windows and through her blonde hair, illuminating her face. He would always remember the sight of her at that moment forever, the moonlight giving her an ethereal glow that he could never describe. 

"Luna," he whispered breathlessly. 

The humming stopped at the mention of her name. She looked almost frightened. 

"Harry?"   
She recognized his voice. 

He cursed himself in his head for being stupid enough to say anything. 

"Did you come out to find Wanglestompers? Daddy says they can only be found at night you know. That's what I'm looking for," she looked around as she spoke. 

Harry did not answer or move. He wasn't sure why he was scared to show himself to her. 

"Everything looks so pretty at night, doesn't it? Where are you? Why are you hiding?" She took a step forward, inches away from his hiding place. 

_Why was he hiding?_   
He had no idea. 

"Ginny heard from Ronald that you dreamed of me this summer. I'm really quite flattered. The only other person who's dreamed of me is Neville and he seemed to be very nervous to tell me. He was very red, I remember."   
Her voice seemed teasing although in a friendly sort of manner. 

He felt blood rush to his face. That was supposed to be something Ron wasn't supposed to be spreading around. 

"You will share with me your dream sometime, won't you? I think Ginny made some things up. Something about hair.." 

That was it. He would kill Ron when he got back to Gryffindor Tower. He stepped out from behind the statue. 

"Harry, I know you're there. I can see your feet." 

He looked down at his visible feet with regret and when he looked up, Luna Lovegood was right in front of him, almost looking through him. 

Her lips seemed almost kissable.. just a little bit closer. 

No. He couldn't do that. 

_Why not?_

He shook his head and broke into a run.   


------------ 

**A/N**: The second Harry/Luna fanfiction from yours truly. That couple just keeps coming back to me every time I write, and I cannot stop it.. nor do I want to. The chemistry between them is great, even though I'm hopeless in showing it in my writing. 

I don't know what got into me to write this fic. The only parts that I like in this are the first four paragraphs. I was shocked at how somewhat descriptive I could be.   
I suspect this could be a sort of continuation from my other fanfic 'Waking From a Dream'.. so that could be my explanation for writing this.   
I'm terrible at writing dialogue and I had no idea how to end this fic.. so if it's dreadful, forgive me. 

Thanks to all of those who reviewed my previous fics. Feedback is definitely appreciated. 


End file.
